Kustom Kombat
Kustom Kombat is a game mode introduced in ''Mortal Kombat X''. It is only playable locally, and cannot be played online. Summary Kustom Kombat lets players choose different modifiers that will be used during a match. The modifiers players can select are ones from Test Your Luck and Living Towers challenges. Each player can choose one or two modifiers to be used in a match; making the max amount of modifiers being four. They can also choose to have the modifier applied to their own, their opponent, or both players. About Modifiers Kustom Kombat will feature over one-hundred different selectable modifiers. Modifiers can be unlocked by completing an Hourly Living Tower or unlocking them from The Krypt, by purchasing them with koins. Like mentioned above, both players may select one or two modifiers, and may select if that modifier will be applied to themself, their opponent, or both players. Below is a list of all modifiers. * 15 Seconds - Time is limited to 15 seconds. * Acid Rain - Acid rain falls from the sky, heavily damaging both kombatants. * Air Strike - Missiles fall onto the fightline, randomly targeting both characters. * Alive - Kombatants start with a sliver of health but regenerate over time. The regen is lost when damage is received * All Mixed Up - Special attacks have different outputs. * Armored - Kombatant has super armor, ignoring flinching and knockback. * Bad Ducking - Ducking damages the kombatant(s). * Bad High Grounds - The arena tilts back and forth on an X-axis. Whichever kombatant is on higher ground will lose health over time. * Bad Jumping' - Jumping damages the kombatant(s). * Bad Special - Using special attacks damages the kombatant(s). * Bag of Tricks - Random buffs and debuffs are thrown into the arena. * Bleeding - The kombatant(s) bleeds and loses health over time. * Blocking Disabled - Kombatant(s) cannot block. * Breakers Disabled - Breakers are disabled. * Brutality Kombat - Criteria needed to perform Brutalities are lifted, thus practically any move can end the match * Buff Up - Damage increase. * Coordinates Received - A locking laser from orbit strikes down. * Curse of Sloth - A debuff that slows down the kombatant if picked up. * Cyrax Bombs - Cyrax's bombs will roll on the floor and explode to damage the opponent. They're color-coded for convenience of both players. * Danger - Low health for both kombatants. * Dark Kombat - Screen will fade into black and back. * Dashing Disabled - Kombatant(s) cannot dash. * Dizzy Fatality Kombat - Either kombatant will randomly become dizzy for a short time, allowing the opposing kombatant to perform a Fatality. If the dizzied kombatant is hit or if time runs out for the prompt, then the match will continue. * Double Damage - Attacks do double damage. * Double Portal Kombat - Portals will randomly pop up on the ground and suck up unwary kombatants and spits them back out through another portal in the air. * Earthquake - Random earthquakes will occur and damage the kombatants if grounded. * Easily Wounded - The affected opponent will bleed after getting hit by a 5-hit combo. * Electric Fists - Performing combos will stun the opponent. * Electric Floors - The floor is electrified and will randomly surge to shock both kombatants if grounded. * Electric Rockets - Rockets will fall onto the fightline and stun opponents with an electrified shock if hit. * Explosive Kombat - The loser of the match explodes. * Falling Bombs - Bombs rain onto the fightline. * Falling Heads - Decapitated Tarkatan heads will fall onto the fightline, smacking and disorienting them if hit. * Fire - One kombatant will be set ablaze and will continue to take damage, but can pass the burn onto the opponent by either hitting or touching them. * Fire Fists - Kombatant's fists will be set ablaze and can ignite the opponent by using punch attacks * Fire Rockets - Rockets will fall onto the fightline and burn opponents if hit. * Floor of Flame - Fire pillars erupt from the ground, burning anyone hit by it. * Frost Shield - Blocking attacks will randomly freeze the opponent. * Frost Touch - Performing combos will randomly freeze the opponent. * Gift of Armor - A pickup that will give kombatants super armor for five hits. * Gift of Haste - A pickup that will give kombatants a temporary speed boost. * Gift of Health - A pickup that will give kombatants a health boost. * Gift of Reflect Armor - A pickup that will reflect projectiles. * Gift of Super - A pickup that will give kombatants a meter gain. * God Fists - A pickup that gives the Kombatant the power of a God, striking characters with drastically increased knockback and damage. This also causes the opponent to explode if their health is depleted by a punch attack. * Ground Mines - Ground mines scatter the fightline. * Hand to Hand - Special attacks disabled. * Health Enhancement - Increased health. * Health Degen - Kombatants lose health over time. * Health Regen - Kombatants regenerate health over time. * Heavy Damage - Damage output increases as kombatant loses health. * Hell Hands - Hands from the Netherrealm will erupt in a pool of fire on the ground to grab and hold kombatants in place while damaging them. * High Ground - The fightline tilts back and forth on an X-axis. The kombatant on higher ground gains an attack boost. * Hyper Kombat - Kombatants' speed increased. This also heightens the pitch of the voices, including the announcer. * Ice Rockets - Rockets will fall onto the fightline, freezing anyone hit by them. * Infinite Super Meter - Infinite usage of X-Rays, Breakers and Enhanced Specials granted. * Infinite Timer - Timer disabled. * Inverted Blocking - Low blocks defend against high attacks and high blocks defend against low attacks. * Juggle Kombat - Kombatants have more hang-time after being launched from pop up attacks or uppercuts * Kabal Assist - Kabal's sawblades will randomly speed across the ground to slice the opponent. * Killer Jumps - Jump attacks do more damage. * Klose Kombat - Chaos walls on both sides close the fightline. * Lightning Strike - Lightning randomly strikes the fightline, stunning anyone hit by the bolts. * Limited Time - Timer cut down to 45 seconds. * Lock-On - Homing missiles randomly lock onto kombatants. * Magnetic Floor - The floor is magnetized and will randomly lock anyone grounded. * Meteor Kombat - Meteorites fall onto the fightline. * Moon Boots - Kombatants jump higher. * Narcolepsy - The afflicted kombatant will randomly fall asleep. * No Enhanced Specials - EX Special Attacks disabled. * No Turtles - Ducking is disabled. * Overpowered - Kombatant(s)'s attacks are unblockable. * Panning Lasers - Lasers pan the fightline. * Poisoned - Afflicted kombatant loses health overtime. * Poison Fists - Punch attacks poison the opponent. * Poison Rockets - Rockets fall onto the fightline, producing a cloud of poison after exploding. * Portal Kombat - Portals random appear on the fightline. * Powerful Interactables - Interactables do more damage. * Powerful Jump Attacks - Jump attacks do more damage. * Quick About It - Running and dashing speed increased, but walking speed is decreased. * Quick Uppercut Recovery - Faster uppercuts. * Rain Assist - Rain's Bubble will randomly fly by and stun the opposing kombatant. * Rain of Ice - A hail of ice projectiles falls onto the fightline, freezing anyone hit. * Ray of Death - A purple ray of light randomly appears on the fightline, constantly damaging anyone exposed to it. * Ray of Life - A red ray of light randomly appears on the fightline, constantly healing anyone exposed to it. * Ray of Super - A green ray of light randomly appears on the fightline, constantly increasing the Super meter when exposed to it. * Reflect Armor - Blocking projectiles will reflect them at the opponent. * Slippery When Wet - Puddles appear on the fightline, causing kombatants to slip. * Slow Start - Both kombatants start out very slow but will speed up as they perform combos. * Smoke Assist - Smoke's cloud projectile will randomly fly by, teleporting the opponent into the air for a free hit. * Stryker Assist - Stryker's grenades will randomly roll onto the floor, blasting the opponent. * Super Meter Disabled - No EX Specials, Breakers or X-Rays can be used. * Super Degen - Super meter decreases over time. * Super Regen - Super meter increases over time. * Throwing Disabled - Kombatant(s) cannot throw. * Tilting World - The fightline tilts back and forth on an X-axis. * Tornados - Tornadoes randomly appear on the fightline, launching kombatants into the air. * Triple Chip - Chip damage is increased. * Turbo Kombat - Kombatants are faster. * Unblockable Interactables - Interactables cannot be blocked. * Vampire Touch - Kombatant is surrounded by a crimson aura and can absorb HP from the opponent by dealing damage. * Weakened - Attacks do less damage and slow energy regeneration. * Wrestling Kombat - Throws do more damage. * X-Rays Disabled - X-Rays are disabled. * X-Ray Instakill - X-Rays instantly kill the opponent. * You're Special - Special attacks do more damage. Gallery icon_2xPortalKombat.png icon_AcidRain.png icon_Airstrike.png icon_Alive.png icon_Armored.png icon_BadDucking.png icon_BadHighGround.png icon_BadJumping.png icon_BadSpecial.png icon_Bleeding.png icon_BrutalityKombat.png icon_BuffUp.png icon_ChipDamage.png icon_CloseKombat.png icon_Confused.png icon_CoordinatesReceived.png icon_CustomKombat.png icon_CyraxBombs.png icon_Danger.png Icon DarkKombat.png icon_DeadHands.png icon_Disoriented.png icon_DiveKick.png icon_DoubleDamage.png icon_Earthquake.png icon_EasilyWounded.png icon_ElectricFists.png icon_ElectricFloor.png icon_ElectricRockets.png icon_ExplosiveKombat.png icon_FallingBombs.png icon_FallingIce.png icon_FatalityKombat.png icon_Fire.png icon_FireFist.png icon_FireRockets.png icon_FloorOfFlame.png icon_FrostShield.png icon_FrostTouch.png icon_FullArmor.png icon_FullReflectArmor.png icon_GiftOfHaste.png icon_GiftOfHealth.png icon_GiftOfSloth.png icon_GiftOfSuper.png icon_GodFists.png icon_HandToHandKombat.png icon_Health200.png icon_HealthDegen.png icon_HealthRegen.png icon_HeavyHitter.png icon_HiddenHealthMeter.png icon_HiddenSuperMeter.png icon_HighGround.png icon_HighJump.png icon_HyperKombat.png icon_IceRocket.png icon_InfiniteSuperMeter.png icon_InfiniteTimer.png icon_InvertedBlocking.png icon_JuggleKombat.png icon_JumpKombat.png icon_KabalAssist.png icon_KoinKombat.png icon_Landmines.png icon_LetTheBodiesHitFloor.png icon_LightningStrike.png icon_LimitedTime_45.png icon_LockOn.png icon_Lucky.png icon_MagneticFloor.png icon_MeteorKombat.png icon_Narcolepsy.png icon_NinjaKombat.png icon_NoBlocking.png icon_NoBreakers.png icon_NoDashing.png icon_NoEnhancedSpecials.png icon_NoJumping.png icon_NoKombos.png icon_NoSpecials.png icon_NoSuperMeter.png icon_NoThrowing.png icon_NoTurtles.png icon_NoXRays.png icon_Overpowered.png Icon PanningLasers.png icon_PeekABoo.png icon_Poisoned.png icon_PoisonFist.png icon_PoisonRockets.png icon_PortalKombat.png icon_PowerfulInteracts.png icon_PowerfulJumpKicks.png icon_Psychosis.png icon_QuickAboutIt.png icon_QuickUppercutRecovery.png icon_RainAssist.png icon_RayOfDeath.png icon_RayOfLife.png icon_RayOfSuper.png icon_ReflectArmorTemp.png icon_SlowMotion.png icon_SmokeAssist.png icon_StrykerAssist.png icon_SuperDegen.png icon_SuperRegen.png icon_TiltingWorld.png icon_TimerDecrease.png icon_TornadoKombat.png icon_TurboKombat.png icon_UnblockableInteract.png icon_VampireKombat.png icon_Weakened.png icon_WetSpot.png icon_Wrestling.png icon_XrayInstKill.png icon_YouAreSpecial.png icon_ZombieKombat.png Category:Mortal Kombat X Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Glossary